


six degrees

by meriid



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Broken Friendship, M/M, based off of that old dating rumor, hyungwon gets a girlfriend, kihyun appears for one second if u squint, lots of lip biting n some of it dangerous, love-hate relationship, model!hyungwon, nonexistent minhyuk as hyungwon's roomie, people be trifling, photographer!wonho, wonho has commitment issues???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-01 06:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16759405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meriid/pseuds/meriid
Summary: Photographer Shin Hoseok breaks his own rules when model Chae Hyungwon ends up drinking his way into his bed.





	1. part one

Shin Hoseok wonders how someone can change so much overnight.

Filtered sunlight dancing over long feathery eyelashes. The metropolitan drone of cars and leaves whistling by in the background. Thumb repeatedly brushing against the same stretch of skin over an exposed arm. 

He doesn't know if he should be doing this right now. If he should quietly slip past the body across from him—if he should shower first—if he should leave a note. If he should just leave right now and not look back until he's gone so far away that there's no possibility for their eyes to meet again.

He wishes it were that easy.

The photographer admits his mistake. He shouldn't have laid his hands on the model. Although it's happened before (like, sometimes the set really heats up and there's all this leftover tension that needed to be undone), it was always after the fact. Because the photographer is someone who could separate personal affairs from work.

Most times, both parties consented their disposition. It was going to be a one-time thing, no strings attached, no rules. Most times, the other person wouldn't stay the night and most times they ended up leaving first. It was only most times, because this one time, Hoseok broke his own rules by bringing his colleague into his own home.

Chae Hyungwon was not like most people. Unlike his usual modest personage, if the right buttons were pressed, his charms fine-tuned into something strikingly provocative. Cheeks flushed, oversized clothing exposing his delicate shoulders. A normally thick, clear voice turned low and raspy. Lips a pretty pink and in full service, unafraid to part risque utterances into an ear, a brief smile touting the response.

Like under a mortal spell.

Hoseok closes his eyes, biting his lips.

_Mistakes can be forgiven_ , he tells himself.

But not forgotten.

The morning rolls over his eyes like a mid-winter avalanche. Temples throbbing and body aching, Hyungwon groans at the thought of opening his eyes to bend his will to reality. Stretching his limbs past the covers, he audibly winces at the pain shooting into various pressure points over his lightly bruised torso. Whimpering softly, he panicks at what must have happened after last night turned hot and heavy and a slew of images flash through mind unsolicited, detailing his inappropriate drunken behavior towards his colleagues and how photographer Shin took him back to his apartment to rest because it was close by and how terribly he came onto the photographer, who gave into him anyway.

Hyungwon didn't even like photographer Shin like that.

Like, he was weirdly attractive with a bright, smiley personality. Except, the model's type was someone who was kind and patient. Someone who had their life together. Photographer Shin seemed more like the type who lived in the moment and didn't plan a single step ahead. Cruising through life on auto-pilot. Which Hyungwon admired, but at the same time, detested.

As he later discovers, Hyungwon sighs in relief to find the person in question not present.

Collecting his clothes strewn about the room, Hyungwon hurries himself home to bathe until his skin turns pruny, simultaneously trying and not trying to think about how he should to face everyone on Monday morning. Much less how he should face the photographer from whose apartment he just experienced the walk of shame, with whom he'll spend hours in front of for two more days. 

The model sinks further into the tub, bubbles rippling from a defeated exhale underwater. 

Not recovering all weekend from the mental gymnastics of conjuring some explanation for his behavior without blaming anyone, he takes solace in the fact no phone calls were made to tell him not to come in anymore, so it's likely he still has the job for the time being. Though he still felt the need to publicly apologize to the team. Do people apologize for their drunken mistakes? Was it better to act like nothing happened?

Then there was the lack of communication from photographer Shin. Which is fine, Hyungwon thinks. Really fine. Didn't expect much. Probably a one-time mistake—just a mistake. It happens.

After a short pep talk, the model marches himself right on set Monday morning to bow deeply at the stand-up, choosing to apologize for making the staff take care of him the other night. To his surprise, they wave him off saying it was fun seeing a different side of him while others chimed in that they were all so drunk they didn't remember and not to worry about it. Lungs swell in relief, a weight off his shoulders. Being let off so easy made him feel silly for beating himself up so badly the past few days.

Looking around, a sense of dread fills his chest in the absence of familiar blonde locks.

Photographer Shin wasn't there.

Rolling his bottom lip under his teeth, Hyungwon heads to hair and makeup to get ready, telling himself that the photographer will show up soon, even though it wasn't like him to miss the stand-up. But, no big deal—the staff will brief him. 

The photographer arrives with only enough time to adjust the camera and minor lighting changes before the shoot starts. The minimal interaction with the photographer kept his nerves at bay, allowing him to complete the shoot as usual.

_Strange_. Hyungwon felt earlier that he'd probably have a meltdown on set because he wouldn't know how to handle dealing with the photographer today. There was that slight knot of anxiety housed in his chest, but he worked through it just fine.

The next day, too.

In his down time, Hyungwon squints at the thought that, aside from work-related matters, the photographer was ignoring him. Which puzzles him, because up until that point, he thought they were friends. They hit it off right away from their first shoot on and built a rapport for months, even grabbing drinks alone and shopping for wallets. 

Well, okay—so they slept together by mistake. Something changed, but it wasn't something to estrange themselves over. No one got hurt. They still got up in the morning and worked well with each other like six feet apart. And yet the longer they waited, the heavier it tolled on their friendship. It's been a few days and save for words exchanged on set, they haven't spoken to each other since.

And today was the last day. Hyungwon wasn't the brand's exclusive model—just hired for the season, so it wasn't clear on whether he would ever see photographer Shin again in the near future. In fact, if the photographer never wanted to see him on set again, he could probably make that happen.

Burning a bridge like this wasn't like him. He had to at least say something. To at least try to bring the other party to the same page.

Throwing on his regular clothes, Hyungwon rushes out from wardrobe back into the studio to find that photographer Shin has once again evaded him entirely. Disappointed, he kicks his feet aimlessly down the street, wondering what to do.

When he looks up, he realizes, he's wandered all the way over to photographer Shin's apartment building and immediately attempts to turn away because this is a really terrible idea. Really, really terrible. Probably so terrible that it's probably already too late to turn back now.

_Yeah, too late_ , he tells himself, as his knuckles rap steadily onto painted wood.

Stale air drifts between them as their eyes lock.

The photographer has the faint idea to shut his door in the model's face, but doesn't.

Hyungwon's lips are parted like he has something to say, but also doesn't and makes for coughing into his hand instead.

"If you don't have anything to tell me, then bye." Hoseok says, a hand edging along the door jamb, reaching to push it shut.

Hyungwon hesitates. "Wait—um. You... don't have anything to say to me?"

The photographer buries his face into his hands, eyes wide open.

"You do realize we haven't spoken in like five days?" He sighs, thumbing at his temple. "That wasn't by accident."

The model stares at the ground. So it wasn't his imagination, after all.

"Yes, but—I don't want to stop being friends with you," falls out of his mouth, trying to capture words that aren't too clingy and not too careless. "I don't want the last thing to happen between us to be a drunken mistake."

Hoseok shakes his head.

"I'm sorry, but... I kinda do." Breathing through his nose, Hoseok gathers his thoughts as best he can. "I don't think I could ever look at you the way I used to."

Hyungwon makes a face, trying to make sense of it.

"What does that even mean?" Hyungwon grabs a hold onto the photographer's wrist. "Wonho-hyung, can you just forget it? As if nothing happened between us—can't we just leave it like that?"

Hoseok pulls his arm out of the model's powerless grasp.

"I'm sorry. This is my own problem. It's really not your fault. I just can't act like nothing happened." Hoseok offers a weak smile that stabs at his chest like knives to a target. "I enjoyed your company while it lasted. If we meet again on set, let's keep it professional. Take care."

Hyungwon finally learns to breathe again minutes after photographer Shin shuts the door. A familiar sting in his nose surfaces and his vision blurs. Knees drop to the ground, body curled, fits of breath exhaling his lungs in succession as he tries but fails to contain himself. He bites his lip to muffle the cry that climbs out his throat when tears start to roll down his face.

_It's over_. Hyungwon tried his best. _It's really over._

(Back slid up against the door, heart thudding in his ears, Hoseok thinks how garbage of a human being he must be to hurt someone like Hyungwon. A paper heart torn and scattered into thousands of tiny, quivering shreds. The desperation in his voice, the expectation in his eyes. The absolute emptiness that hollowed his cheeks mere seconds before the photographer couldn't bare to face him any longer and closed his door.

People like Shin Hoseok shouldn't meddle into the lives of people like Chae Hyungwon. 

Because people like himself had eyes that wander, and wander often, towards the next shiny, new thing. Because people like himself had trouble keeping calendar dates in check because it felt like he could breathe to know that each new day started with a fresh sheet of paper to write ink onto than to look forward to a day that may never come. Because his nightlife decorated with plenty of friends laughing and drinking the night away only to return home alone because no one dared to push themselves even an inch closer. 

If he kept this up any longer, he might really fall for Hyungwon. For Hoseok, physical attraction was only the beginning. As quickly as his feelings built on a high, they crashed even faster. And if his previous track record were any indication, only Hyungwon would bare the brunt of their inevitable breakup and Hoseok would move onto the next one, like always.

And he didn't deserve that.

Hyungwon didn't deserve to experience that kind of pain, and Hoseok sure as hell didn't want to be the one to deliver it to him.)


	2. part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyungwon wasn't—still isn't—over losing Wonho as a friend.

Tree leaves dust the color of scorched earth, their blades wrinkling like larvae shedding their paper-like shells. Palms upturned to catch the falling autumnal debris, dried vegetation crunching noisily underfoot. Sounds of nature and movement bustling on the trail drum up peace of mind. Crisp, cool air passing through lungs.

A perfectly preserved leaf falls onto the model's shoulder that he flips between his fingers before placing it between blanched sheets of his book. 

With a few days to spare before his next schedule, Hyungwon took a breather down the outdoor trail a couple blocks from his shared apartment, where he'd stop to read an occasional mystery novel or thumb through judicial case studies. Even during his gap year, the model made sure to keep current on high profile cases that ran national headlines because the Bar often referenced them.

Modelling wasn't his end-game.

Most people travel and spend time with family or try to find themselves by trying out lots of things, but Hyungwon had already been there, done that before he turned 18 thanks to his family-run travel agency. Helping out after school, he picked up the basics of several languages, experienced different cultures, and networked with locals and foreigners alike, landing his first casting years ago.

But while his looks enabled the opportunity, it wasn't his calling. 

Looks were temporary. 

A real job stood the test of time. Held stability. Dressed in a suit and tie.

Life threw him bones like confetti. But others weren't so fortunate. Others experience injustice and pain and to remedy that, he once considered wearing a badge, but realized his strength and stamina would never pass the PAT, much less corner a sneaky perp. An articulate voice and well-connected background narrowed it down to prosecutor. The prospect of giving someone a second chance when no one else believed in them struck a chord like no other.

Besides, modelling more like a hobby. One that constantly had him meeting new people and collecting a revolving wardrobe, whereas evaluating a long, convoluted series of human decisions into a demarcated black or white (and finding himself lost somewhere in the grey area) judgement kept the gears in his head turning constantly.

Gears that were currently switched after his year-long deferred admission kicked in, requested as a result of burnout from the stress of consecutive months of research, study, exams, and interviews coupled with his father's then-admission into the hospital. With his dad back home and working, and his own health improving, Hyungwon stepped back in front of the camera.

Finally had some down time yet still spent half of it working. 

Taking a window seat inside his regular coffee shop, Hyungwon quietly sips his drink, scrolling through pictures on his phone, occasionally looking up to observe people pass by. Time passed mindlessly like that, and the model barely notices the young lady who seats herself across from him, extending a hand and smile.

Meeting her gaze, he politely returns the favor with some quiet reservations.

"Kim Yoonhee. From the broadcasting station across the street," she points out the window, and gets straight to the point. "Are you free next Friday?"

Hyungwon furrows his brows in surprise. "Pardon? You're very pretty, but I'm not inter—"

"High Cut magazine party," the brunette clarifies her invitation. "Would you like to be my plus-one?"

The model mouths a soft ah and nods understandingly. "Um, how did you know—"

"Saw you in a catalog the other day, and then I saw you sitting here and thought what a coincidence it was," she rests her chin on her hand, smiling brightly. "I thought it wouldn't hurt to ask... so, are you thinking about it?"

"No need," Hyungwon shakes his head softly, lips upturned. "I'd love to."

The young woman grins and passes her business card to him, thanking him before she leaves back to work.

  


Two days later, Hyungwon wonders whose life he saved in a previous life to have such lucky stars align for him. It turns out that broadcaster Kim booked the model an appointment with a popular Seoul-based fashion house who agreed to tailor a custom-made outfit for Hyungwon to wear to the party.

"You have such a good look," she praises him, to his embarrassment. "So I pulled some strings and just know you'll be on everyone's lips."

"But why would—" _you do that for me?_ Hyungwon wanted to say, but bites his tongue. "Thank you."

"Oh you," Broadcaster Kim lightly presses his shoulder playfully.

The pair walk in together and pose briefly for the cameras flashing near the entrance.

"Hey, I see someone I need to interview later, I'll be right back—" Broadcaster Kim scores to other other side of the atrium, leaving Hyungwon by himself.

Scanning the room, the model doesn't immediately recognize anyone's face and decides to walk around aimlessly, peeking through the exhibits and waving paper card samples of perfume in front of his nose. One of the citrus-scented notes tickle his nose, and a sudden hand over his should catches him mid-sneeze.

"Am I seeing things?" A familiar voice comes from behind. Hyungwon turns to meet the eyes of a sharply dressed bespectacled man. "So it is you, Chae Hyungwon! It's me, director Yoo Kihyun. Do you remember? It's been a while."

Still in position to sneeze into his elbow, Hyungwon extends a hand to greet the creative director. "Director Yoo, it's been too long. Nice to see you—" he coughs lightly into his sleeve "—again."

"You look great, though," Kihyun compliments him. "Handsome as ever."

Hyungwon mumbles a small thank you and clears his throat.

"Ah, Wonho-hyung is here, too. Did you already meet him?" The director asks curiously and Hyungwon freezes.

"I—no—I, um, haven't yet," the model stumbles over his words because it's been months since he last saw photographer Shin, and weeks since he last crossed his mind. Until now.

"Is that so? Probably hanging around the photography booths. Oh—" Kihyun's eyes wander elsewhere, squinting then searching after a body lost in the crowd after a rushed, "I think I just saw—excuse me for now, Hyungwon. Let's catch up soon, yeah?"

With director Yoo gone, Hyungwon finds himself being approached by a succession of different exquisitely dressed strangers, asking things like who he is wearing, what agency he was under, his previous work, and somehow within the hour amasses a fistful of business cards in his jacket pocket, two verbal agreements to walk a runway show and an offer to sign a seasonal contract with an online retailer. 

Still typing notes from his encounters on his phone, a thin arm slides around his shoulder.

"Chae Hyungwon, look at you~" Broadcaster Kim teases him. "I knew you'd be a hit!"

Not able to refute her words, the model downast his gazes and smiled shyly.

"You haven't been to that side of the exhibits have you?" She grabs his wrist lightly. "Let's go look at the pretty photographs and paintings."

Hyungwon opens his mouth to protest but the broadcaster is already dragging him along, mind fixated on how strong this tiny woman's grip suddenly turned. When his gaze slowly returns eye-level, familiar blonde locks fall into his line of sight, an inexplicable, overwhelming feeling spills out from his chest. 

Following the model's eyes, broadcaster Kim asks, "You know Photographer Shin Wonho? He's such a ladies' man." She winces at the entourage of woman draped over him, looping a champagne glass from a passing server between her fingers before leaning in to whisper in the model's ear. "I heard that's not even his real name. Not even his closest friends know it, since he's gone by that name since childhood."

Hyungwon nods attentively to the young lady despite prickly pins stabbing all over his skin. Although they had no longer had anything to do with each other, photographer Shin used to be his friend. Yet this was the first he'd ever heard about him having a different name. It was like he didn't know anything about this person, even when he thought they were pretty close. But that's old news, he guesses.

Feeling suffocated, Hyungwon grabs a cocktail glass from a nearby server. Then he takes another—and another—and downs a few too many drinks irresponsibly and ends up apologizing to broadcaster Kim before calling a cab home.

When he sobers up a little, Hyungwon checks his phone.

Yoonhee: Did you get home safe? Need hangover medicine? I can bring it to you

Hyungwon: No, that's ..... would u?

Yoonhee: I'm at the store now

Hyungwon: Thank u... I'm at Hongdae st apt 303. You're a life saver ㅠㅠ

Closing his eyes for a moment, Hyungwon doesn't wake until the next morning, head pounding.

"Yah, wake up, sleepyhead," his roommate Minhyuk rolls a pillow over his bed. "A pretty lady dropped off some medicine for you last night and also brought soup for you to heat up. Who is she, hmm?"

Minhyuk's chatty self wasn't any help to the dull ringing rounding out his ears.

"She was—um—a date?" Hyungwon groans, knocking the side of his head with his palms. "She invited me to a party... and I—I had way too many drinks. Oh boy..."

Secretly laughing at his friend's pain, Minhyuk pours a glass of water and pops open the medicine package for two pills and places them into Hyungwon's hand.

"There, there," he coos the model, treating him like a child. "If it's any consolation, I think that lady still likes you. She went to all that trouble."

"That's silly, Yoonhee doesn't like me," Hyungwon taps the pills into his mouth, washing them down with water. "She was just being nice."

"Then why did she ask you on a date?" Minhyuk asks simply, wondering if Hyungwon really was this dense.

"Because..." The model trailed off, not finding a reason compelling enough to refute. It never crossed his mind, but—yeah, actually. Maybe? "Hyung, does she like me?"

"Uh, who doesn't have a crush on you, really," Minhyuk deadpans. "But my guess is yeah. Do you like her? Are you going to ask her out?"

Hyungwon contemplates the thought. Should he? He hasn't dated anyone in so long, not since his first year of undergrad and they split maybe two years ago.

Maybe asking the person in question would help him make the decision.

"Yoonhee-ssi," Hyungwon says to the young lady seated across him, hands wrapped around a mug of hot chocolate. "Do you like me?"

Her eyes widen, and she carefully sets her cup down. "Um, what—"

"Do you want to date me?" He asks differently this time, not realizing that his words came out more like a suggestion than a question.

"I—well—yes, I do, but why are you asking all of sudden?" Yoonhee's face was burning, caught off-guard. "Wow, um, I suddenly feel so happy and I—um—don't know what to do."

"Then let's date, Yoonhee-ssi," Hyungwon smiles at the broadcaster's rabbit-like cuteness. "If it's you, I think we can do it."

After all, Kim Yoonhee offered up all her cards to Hyungwon from the start, trusting him from a single photo and pulling strings to make him look and feel his best self, even if he ended up ruining her good efforts by running off in a cab that one time. But this woman had all her ducks lined up in a row. And the patience of a god. Thoughtful as a honeybee to wildflowers.

She was exactly his type and it took him just now to realize it.

In the cold of winter, Hyungwon receives a callback to model for the Spring collection for the Monbebe brand where he shot his first Fall/Winter catalog.

"Does that—" _photographer Shin still work there?_ He wanted to ask but holds his tongue. "Nevermind. I can be there. Please follow up with the contract signing location. Thank you."

Fingers dial Yoonhee right away to celebrate the good news.

Forgoing his morning coffee, Hyungwon rushes into the office building minutes before the designated meeting time and quickly scans then runs to open elevator doors, shoving his hand on along its side to keep them from closing. Eyes in plain view inside the elevator, the model audibly gasps at the man in front of him, removing his hand from the doors. _Let's keep it professional_ , echoes into his ears before he takes a step inside and holds his breath for the entire 45 seconds it takes to reach his floor.

After he exits the elevator, he watches the LED display stop at the highest floor before the numbers go back down. 

The contract signing goes by without issue, and Hyungwon signs off the paperwork.

It isn't until afterward that his curiosity leads him to the top floor, taking a deep breath as he turns the door knob and steps onto the building rooftop. The winter breeze cascades through his chestnut tousled hair, breath exhaling in puffs of white smoke.

_Ka-chik._

Hyungwon instinctively turns his head towards the sound of a camera shutter, watching as photographer Shin snaps photos of the swirling pink and blue sky. Lowering his camera to check the photo previews on screen, the photographer catches a tall figure in the corner of his eye and meets the gaze of the model standing ten feet away.

"You look lost," photographer Shin laughs, eyes crinkled into a smile. "Need help?"

Frozen, the model doesn't reply immediately, but mumbles an apology before his feet take him back down to the lobby, only stopping to realize his heart racing, beads of sweat forming at his brow.

_Why?_ Hyungwon asks himself. _Why did I chase after him?_

The model buries his face in his hands. It's been several months since their friendship ended, but he still couldn't accept it. It was too unfair. Why did photographer Shin smile at him like that just now? Like they were still old friends. They didn't hate each other—so why did he? Why end it like that? There wasn't a single memory of Shin Wonho—or whatever his real name is—that Hyungwon could think of that wasn't full of laughter and endless smiles and deep conversations about color theory and design trends or visual culture. Yet the only feeling that surfaces in his chest at the sight of him now is a mixture of hurt and chaos.

Hyungwon wasn't—still isn't—over losing Wonho as a friend.

Wiping the wetness clouding his eyes, the model huffily makes his way out the lobby doors when a strong force pulls him back and finds himself facing photographer Shin, labored breaths exchanged between them.

"Hyungwon-ah," he says between breaths. "Can we talk?"

_Now? Now you want to talk?_ Hyungwon thinks to himself, feeling every bit petty. But at the same time, he really needed this. From the bottom of his heart, he was so curious. About everything. 

Photographer Shin drags him out and into the cafe they used to frequent.

It doesn't feel real. His footsteps are lighter than air, the warmth of Wonho's hand on his wrist burning like live fireworks blasting his skin. Clear, black eyes staring straight into him, their bodies separated by the table between them. Hyungwon wanted to so much to clear the air with Wonho but he couldn't find the words to speak.

(Reality bites. Hoseok blinks when Hyungwon finally says something.

"I got... a girlfriend," falls out of the tall boy's mouth. "She's an announcer."

It was the first thing he's said to him in months, but the last thing he wanted to hear. Actually, Hoseok doesn't know what he expected. Doesn't know why he felt the need to stop his personal photo session, run down several flights of stairs to catch the other man by the arm, and force him to sit down and spill each other's guts.

"That's great," Hoseok wears a bleak smile. "Happy for you."

Later that night, Hoseok searches Kim Yoonhee on the web and gathers a profile on her, going so far as to message some of his mutual contacts to ask what kind of person she was. Pretty, polite, hardworking. Has her life together and believes in people. Responsible and doesn't back down.

Things that he wasn't. Things that he couldn't give to Hyungwon.

Hyungwon was in a relationship with someone his complete opposite and something about it makes him feel like the worst piece of scum on the planet.)  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh, I am sick ;o; talk to me on twitter @xiuharem :)))))))
> 
> p.s. will post part 3 before the year ends.


	3. part three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because even if Wonho's relationships lasted days or weeks, Hyungwon wanted his relationships to last months and years.

Hoseok approaches Yoonhee first.

Not for any good reason. Maybe for a bad reason even. In any case, it wasn't any of his business to get involved with his ex-friend's girlfriend but he just couldn't help himself. It was like a disease.

Greeting her at the station, under the guise of meeting an old friend there, he vaguely mentions his acquaintance to her current beau and despite her eager inquisitions for more detail, doesn't say anything more and insteads offers the opportunity for more information over drinks.

She doesn't bite, thinking she'll just ask Hyungwon himself rather than fall for photographer Shin's silly old tricks.

"Hyungwon-ah," she says, one day while she's helping tidying up his shared apartment while Minhyuk is away. "Were you close with Shin Wonho before?"

"Hm?" he hums at the sudden mention of an old friend. That day photographer Shin chased after him, nothing really ended up resolved. The two caught up on their current affairs but at the mention of that drunken night, the older man fell quiet and Hyungwon left, silently fuming at his insistent silence. Five months and no closure. "We used to hang out I guess."

"Is that so? He seems to think a lot of you," she said and it probably wasn't meant to come out that way but Hyungwon hears it accusingly, as if he has any part of it was his fault. "Did something happen?"

" _Nothing_ happened," Hyungwon snaps back a beat too quick, and regrets it instantly because Yoonhee drops the bottle of cleaner in her hand so loudly that the air silences between them. "Sorry, I didn't mean to raise my voice—I don't know what came over me—I'm sorry."

"No, I shouldn't have asked..." she trails off, picking up the bottle.

Hyungwon doesn't follow her out when she excuses herself a few minutes later.

"So what happened between you two?" Yoonhee asks, stirring her margarita glass with a tiny straw as Wonho takes a seat next to her, signaling the bartender to pour him a glass. "Before today, he's never raised his voice to me like that. Something bad?"

"Hey now," Wonho says dismissively. "He was probably jealous you kept talking about someone else."

"No way," Yoonhee laughs, taking a sip. "Hyungwon's not the jealous type."

"Are you sure?" Wonho asks, memories flashing of Hyungwon knocking on his apartment door, catching him on the rooftop. Maybe it wasn't jealousy but that level of curiosity had to have some kind of emotion driving it.

"I'm sure," she nods, lips pressed tightly. "So aren't you going to tell me?"

Wonho inhales sharply. "I wish I could. I don't really know what happened either," he lies through his teeth. "Just one day, we stopped talking to each other."

"I see," Yoonhee concedes, thinking for a moment. She somehow gets the bright idea to get them to make-up—like some sort of Christmas miracle. Bringing old friends back together and all that. In spirit of the holidays.

Hyungwon takes one look inside the venue and rolls his eyes.

He knew she was being too secretive lately. Like always, he held his tongue until it was too late.

"Yah, Yoonhee. I already—I don't—" Hyungwon repeatedly starts to groan, glancing back inside the venue, accidentally making eye contact with the one person he didn't want to. "Are you serious? Why is he here?"

"Please just talk it out with him," she pleads, hands pressed together. "I don't know what happened between you two, but don't you think it'll be better to be on good terms again? Don't you work together?"

"It's not that simple," Hyungwon complains, running a hand through his hair that took him thirty minutes to groom. "We've tried to make-up—both of us. It didn't work either time."

"Maybe you just needed a mediator. I can help," she pointed to herself, eyes bright and expectant. "Let's try one more time."

Hyungwon shakes his head, a heavy sigh leaving his chest. She meant well, he guesses, but this really wasn't any of her business.

"Yoonhee, you went too far this time," he refutes and walks out of the venue, shaking her off when she tries to pull him back in.

Three straight days and not a word from his girlfriend gets Hyungwon worried. That night he left her at the venue, he texted her right as he got home to apologize, and continued his apologies at least twice every day via voicemail and text, begging her to talk to him so he could hear her voice and let him know she was okay. 

Around five, he shows up at her workplace to catch her when she gets off.

"Yoonhee-yah, I'm sorry about—"

"What do you want?" She snaps at him.

Taken aback, Hyungwon stutters. "Yoonhee... hey, I was wrong."

"Hyungwon," she says his name caustically. "I thought you were a good person. I was only trying to help two friends make up. You didn't have to treat me that way. I don't think—" she lets out a breath, "I don't think this is working out."

"What?" His voice was shaken. This wasn't really happening right? She wasn't saying what he thought she was saying right?

"I'm saying," she exhales. "Let's not see each other again. I'm really sorry for prying into your life. I won't do it anymore. With this, we're over."

The entire time Yoonhee walks away, Hyungon petrifies into such shock he forgets to chase after her. 

Who the hell did Wonho think he is? 

For the second time in his life, Hyungwon finds himself at photographer Shin's apartment door.

"Yah, Wonho, come out!" Hyungwon yells, fists pounding the door.

"Hey, shh!" Wonho answers the door, a finger pressed to his lips. "What are you disturbing the neighbors like this for?"

"Explain yourself. Why are you doing this to me?" Hyungwon rasps, eyes seething.

"Doing what exactly?" Wonho squints at him. "You're the one who came knocking on _my_ door."

"Because of you, Yoonhee broke up with me. Are you happy now?" Hyungwon can barely speak without heartache causing his breath to hitch and shudder. "First, you one-sidedly ended our friendship. Now, you made my girlfriend break up with me. FIlled her head with ideas we could make up. What do you mean by what?"

"I didn't tell her to break up with you," Wonho shrugs, still piecing the situation together in his head. "I'm sorry things didn't work out with her, but what does that have to do with me?"

"Why are you ruining my life?" Hyungwon pleads for an answer, voice strained and fists squeezed tight at his sides. "You befriended her on purpose. You wanted this to happen. I know it."

"That's—" Hoseok starts to say, but then decides not to refute it and simply shakes his head, believing with every fiber of his being that he did nothing wrong this time, because the end justified the means. "This is just how I am. I've never had a real friend. I've never been in a relationship for more than a month. I don't work in the same place for more than a year. Every single aspect of my life is so superficial and easily broken. There's always something new to chase, so I do just that. I try my hardest and when it gets too much, I disappear."

"Are you really saying this to me now?" Hyungwon couldn't believe his ears. "Let me get this straight—our friendship was too much to handle? Okay, fine. But she had nothing to do with this! Even if I begged on my knees, she might not take me back. Did you want to break me? Was this a game to you? Know what—I'm done. I'm so over it. Have a nice life." 

Hyungwon's voice cracks when his eyes start to sting, anger festering violently in his core, cheeks aflame as he treads down the hall and every step feels heavier than the last.

Without warning, his body twists around, and Wonho glazes over him for a split-second before pulling his body close to press their lips together. Struggling to free himself, Hyungwon clenches down his teeth and bites down on the photographer's lip, breaking skin.

Wonho winces but doesn't let Hyungwon out of his hold, eyes repeatedly glancing over Hyungwon's red and blue gaze.

"This is the only way I can explain myself." The photographer braces himself to be hit because he deserved it. "I slept with you because I have feelings for you. Not because we were drunk and you hit on me. I don't take advantage of others, especially guys. But I knew I would hurt you in the end because relationships complicate things, yet I couldn't trust myself to stay just friends without falling for you harder than I already did." 

Hoseok stops to wipe Hyungwon's teary face with his thumbs, smiling when the model grows limp in his arms. Pressing their bodies closer, he says the rest lightly into the curve of Hyungwon's shoulder.

"As for the woman—I was probably jealous. People escape my memory like runaway trains, here one second then gone forever. But you—" he pulls back to stare the model in his glassy, black, beautiful eyes. "You're the only person whose occupied my thoughts for six months straight, so take responsibility."

Hyungwon can't find words to say except, "Is this your way of asking me out?"

Wonho laughs and squeezes the model tighter.

"Hyungwon-ah, go out with me," he says, tilting his head slightly for a response.

Hyungwon struggles for a bit before he starts to repeatedly jab at Wonho's chest to release him.

He takes a good long look at Wonho, eyeing his bloodied lip and shakes his head.

"I haven't forgiven you, so no freakin' way. I'm still so angry about what you put me through." The model shoves Wonho on the shoulder before walking away, cascading down the stairs.

Wonho smirks and follows after him. "Hyungwonie~ I'm sorry. I was wrong. Will you forgive me?" And repeats himself a good hundred more times into the next week. Hyungwon prided his patience but Hoseok had a way of clawing under his skin.

Before the cameras started rolling on the last day of the shoot, Hyungwon decides to forgive photographer Shin. 

"So are we dating now?" Hoseok asks flatly.

"Ask me again in four hours," Hyungwon quips, lips curled cryptically.

_Are you a magic 8-ball?_ The photographer thinks to himself, but seeing as it wasn't an outright refusal he agrees to leave it after the shoot.

"It's been more than four hours," Hoseok walks up to the model wiping his makeup off. "So are we..."

"No," Hyungwon doesn't bat an eyelash.

Wonho's eyes roll, ruffling the tall boy's hair. "You little minx."

"Can't we just be friends again?" The model turns to him, eyes pleading pitifully like a baby animal.

"Hyungwon, please." Wonho says incredulously, using his hand to block that spellbinding face from view. "What kind of friend wants to sleep with another friend? I don't want an open relationship either. The thought of you sleeping with someone else—man or woman—gives me nightmares."

"You're the one who doesn't like being tied down. What's all this about now?" He laughs, thick lips curling slyly.

"This is different." Wonho responds seriously. "I can see us together for a long time."

Hyungwon bites his lip. "Can we go to your place now?"

"Why? I haven't cleaned up yet, but—" Wonho realizes what Hyungwon is saying and shuts his mouth immediately to drag the tall boy out by hand. "Yeah, let's go quickly."

Hyungwon laughs and follows.

Hyungwon feels like this is way more embarrassing sober. The way the photographer kisses sweet nothings into the back of his head. The overwhelming feeling of the other man's thick arms holding his narrow body in place. The way his sweat drips down pale blonde hair and glistens his muscles even in moonlight. Their voices mingling in such a tight space that Hyungwon never thought would ever come together in harmony again.

The last thing he wonders before collapsing into sleep is how much longer he can string Wonho along before the older man gets fed up and runs away again, maybe forever this time. He wonders if he can trust him to actually stay should they declare exclusivity or if it was all smoke and mirrors to feign temporary complacency. Because even if Wonho's relationships lasted days or weeks, Hyungwon wanted his relationships to last months and years. They were like two mismatched puzzle pieces jammed together. Forever wasn't made real until the end. It didn't make sense.

He wonders if it's okay to enter a relationship with the end in mind. If he could really put his heart out for this person and not get hurt again when he's already been hurt twice by the one in question. 

Brushing hairs away from the other man's forehead, Hoseok stares and thinks of what ways he could prove that he was in this for the long run. That he would never do anything to hurt him again and do everything to make up for past mistakes.

After the model starts to breathe steadily asleep, the other man reaches over into his nightstand and places a ring pendant necklace around his companion's nape. 

When Hyungwon wakes up, he feels a noisy silver chain around his neck and thumbs it inquisitively, wondering how it got there. Minutes later, he sees a scribbled note on the nightstand that he picks up to read through slitted, sleepy eyes.

_Please wear it_

_P.S. At the store,_ (I'll) _be back soon_

_Shin Hoseok_

Hyungwon traces his fingers over the inked characters, three syllables spilling repeatedly over his lips.

Shin Hoseok. So that's his real name.

Hyungwon smiles to himself because even just this miniscule, super tiny, minor little thing—something like the photographer taking time to pen down his real name on this yellow-colored paper square meant that even just a little (or by careless mistake), he was being let into the too tiny and cramped space inside of that blonde dumbbell's ironclad chest that he desperately coveted. Humming whimsically, Hyungwon picks up the pen lying on the nightstand and etches six letters onto the corner of the note, like a grade school kid with a crush.

_CHW ♥ SHS_

_  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i!!! want!!! to write a short epilogue that documents their (short-lived) friendship b4 the thing. i also want to write the thing. because i already did and i wrote like no other smut throughout the whole posted fic. but it exists. yeah. 
> 
> also i'm laughing bc i was planning to work on this chapter next wk but oh look it's already finished how did that??? #teamnosleep 
> 
> p.s. hope y'all will read my next hyungwonho fic that i'll start after i come back from paris :)))

**Author's Note:**

> X-posted to AFF @xiuharem
> 
> my first fic in 2 years ;o;


End file.
